Minecraft: The gamer
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A young man is sucked into the world of Minecraft! Reviews/Suggestions welcome! You can submit OC's to this! In fact I really need some to make this story even better! Send em as fast as you can!
1. Prolouge

** Minecraft- The Gamer **

A/n: Yay a Minecraft adventure! I borrowed this idea from a couple of stories I have seen! I am giving credit to them. Unfortunately the only author I can remember with this story type was Ecoseeker_. (I can't remember the numbers after the name…) hopefully Eco will not mind me taking some inspiration off her stories. (I think Eco is a she…? Can't remember at the moment…) Anyway Enjoy the story! Story suggestions are MORE than welcome! You can ask me to add your own characters if you wish! Sign up story veterans will know How to put characters in easy. And I will also use some scenes from Youtubers shows (Like the Yogscast's!) (As seen from afar though!) Anyway, ENJOY!

My name's Peter Williams. I was an 18 year old senior in high school when my adventure began. But I am also known here in this land as, 'Knight_Brock'. Where is 'here' you ask? The world of Minecraft. Even to now I still don't know how I got here. One strange day would make me end up here in this strange blocky land. And I would have many adventures in this landscape.


	2. The discovery

Part 1- The discovery

The day began as it did every single time I wake up. Me getting up, getting ready for school, making my lunch, getting my gym uniform together. All those sorts of things. But life would soon change… the night after school I heard from a friend of mine about a special seed for a game he and I played called 'Minecraft'. He said he had seen it online and suggested I plug it in along with a few mods he had been using. After it booting up I searched around for a couple minutes online to see if I could find the seed and mods. So after a while I installed some mods to my computer. They were: the"Mo' creatures" mod. As well as extended weapons packs, the Voltz mod, and the smart moving mod. I also after a moment's deliberation decided to plug in the Aether mod as well. As the game finished installing the mods, I inputted the map seed my friend had told me about. The map seed supposedly was a small dirt island with seeds and trees easy to find. As well as a sand arrow pointing to the mainland. After plugging in the seed, I took a deep breath, and clicked 'Play'…

A/n Oooooo! Tingles! This is going to REALLY start in the next part! Be sure to keep an eye on this one ok? Anyway. Send those characters! If you're lucky you can get them in!

Next part; Meeting Steve

_To be continued…_


	3. Meeting steve

Part 2- Meeting Steve

All of a sudden as I clicked the 'play' button a blast of energy rushed through me and my vision went black. When I opened my eyes I was startled to see a square sun floating in the sky. I spluttered, "What? Where am I?" I slowly sat up to see a block ocean in front of my eyes. I looked around and suddenly realized where I was. I was in Minecraft. Looking around I noticed I was on a medium sized island in the ocean with a small forest and mountain. Suddenly I noticed a man wearing blue pants and a light blue shirt floating in the water nearby where I was. I stood up and splashed into the water after him. I quickly pulled him back to the small sandy beach and gently laid him down. He spluttered out some water and sat up. I asked him, "You ok?" he seemed to not hear me so I repeated myself. The second time he looked over at me in surprise like he didn't notice me. He said, "Y-yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" On a whim I responded with my username, "I'm Knight_Brock. But my friends call me Knight" The strange man nodded and said, "My name is Steve. Where are we?" I responded, "No idea. Some island somewhere. We need to find shelter. Think you can chop down some of these trees?" he nodded and walked up to a tree and started chopping it down with his hands. I told him, "I'll go try to find a sheltered area." He nodded and continued to work on the trees on the beach. I then turned and walked into the woods to look for shelter….

A/n Rest will come soon mates! Send those characters!

Next part; the Distant Ruins

_To be continued…_


	4. The distant ruins

Part 3- the Distant Ruins

After searching around for a while across the island I was heading back to where I had left Steve but noticed a strange tower in the distance. I made sure to drop a beacon down where I had been when I saw the tower. (A/n in the mod pack my guy is using you can set down beacons if you feel like it!) And I headed back to the beach. As I exited the tree I saw Steve fighting off some skeletons hiding under the cover of the trees. I snuck up behind the skeletons and smashed one into a tree as hard as I could. As the other skeleton noticed the destruction of his comrade he spun to attack me and while the skeleton was distracted Steve attacked the skeleton with a wooden sword (A/n TRUE STORY! Wooden swords are your first weapon in Minecraft!) And the monster crumbled into pieces. Steve said, "Nice timing! That could have been much worse." I nodded and pointed at the beacon I had dropped saying, "Hey, I saw a strange and ruined old tower in the distance near where I dropped that beacon. We should check it out." As we were about to set out I suddenly remember to ask, "Hey did you manage to get any torches or weapons?" He nodded and handed me a wooden sword and a stack of 24 torches. I nodded my approval and said, "Let's go. We should hurry before night falls." And off we went into the woods to find the tower…

A/n What is in the ruined tower? Who will they find there? Find out in the next part!

Next part: Arrival at the Ruins

_To be continued…_


	5. Arrival at the ruins

Part 4- Arrival at the Ruins

After a while in the woods we finally arrived at the beacon's location. I pointed out the tower on the side of the cliff and we set off in its direction. After a short while walking we arrived at the ruined gate of an abandoned town. It looked like there had been a battle for this town. And the defenders had lost. As we searched the ruins I noticed a fancily clothed man sitting down on the ruined balcony of one of the towers in the castle. I shouted, "Hey! You ok up there?!" the man seemed to flinch when he heard me shout and looked down at where Steve and I were. He seemed surprised to see us for a second then he made his way down the tower to us. When he got down below he asked us, "Who are you two?" we introduced ourselves and I asked him, "And you are….?" The man said, "Me…? I'm no one. Just a survivor living amongst the ruins. Before the attack I was known as King_Pythagoras. But now I suppose I will just go by Pythagoras." I nodded and said, "What happened to this place?" he sat down and said, "We were attacked…. But not by just mobs… _**he**_ attacked us…" Pythagoras seemed to shudder when he said 'he'. I asked him, "He? He who?" the king looked up and said, "Herobrine…"

A/n WHOAAA! Herobrine…. ;O . This will be good! Be sure to keep sending characters! I will put them up soon! The group will find a small town soon. There we can get a 3 person band to stick with Steve, Knight_Brock, and King Pythagoras. The rest of the sent characters will have cameo appearances or will be shop-keeps! Next part will be up soon!

Next part: the old castle!

_To be continued…_


End file.
